blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Divine Spar
A young mage going by the name of Haruhi Rephalia stood at the edge of a town she had never been to before, waiting for the arrival of one of the fellow mages that had been there during the Grimoire ceremony. She was currently reading through her grimoire, more akin to a holy scripture than a magical spell book as far as she was concerned. She still felt like she had been given the short end of the stick, already feeling as if her magic came with more crutches than boons. She just hoped that she could in the end make something worthwhile out of it. She refused to be continously acknowledged as the weakling and incompetent member of her family. She closed her book and looked around herself, keeping an eye out for the man that had invited her into a small spar. This was an opportunity she did not want to let go of. This was her chance to fight an opponent where both parties knew nothing of eachother, which could and should lead to a more interesting battle than what she experienced a while back with her friend Cain. As Wesley Umbra trudged down the dirt road towards the field he'd requested they meet at, he fiddled with his ring. Another piece of his birthright he'd had to take from them due to powers and events beyond his own control. Though his family hated him ever since the ceremony, at least they had some connections. He'd had to go around behind their backs just to get himself in contact with some other nobles as they'd refused to vouch for him. In the end one of the families responded, the Rephalia's. Another noble family of clover who had a daughter around his age. They'd never met before though apparently they'd been at the same Grimoire ceremony. Regardless of who it was though he desperately needed to train. He waved as he approached the field where Haruhi waited for him. "Haruhi right? Good to finally meet you." He spoke, his voice a mixture of the casual conversation children would have and the tone that had been hammered into him for noble meetings. "I appreciate you coming out. I'm still getting used to my magic and I could really use a good spar." He stretched his fingers out. Letting a couple breathes loose as he readied himself. "Anything you want to talk about or you ready to just go?" Haruhi was about to reply to his greetings when she was interrupted by his own continued talk. As he finished she felt that there was little other reason to talk about anything beyond what they had met up for. "No, nothing in particular. If you just show the way to our 'Arena', I'd be very grateful. Then we can proceed with our spar. I will admit that I am not very knowledgable with my arts either, so that should put us in a somewhat fair position?" Wesley motioned to the field beside them as he began to walk through the grass. "This right here should do, not too much near us and a good amount of land to work with. It's okay if we mess a bit of grass up." He let out a quick breath as he began to book it to the other side of the field. Finally skidding to a stop at the other side he shouted through panting breaths. "Alright we're good!" Giving a quick thumbs up as he pulled his grimoire out as it began to float beside him, readying itself for the encounter.